fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forger Magic
Forger Magic (フォージャー マジク Foojaa Majiku) is a new form of Holder Magic that uses magic lighters, called Forging Lighters, to create different metal constructs that depend on the user. It was invented by Amadeus Zaius as a result of his research. Description Forger Magic is a type of magic that instantly forgers metal creations through the use of a special magic item, known as a Forging Lighter. Only five Forging Lighters were created and put on the market. Each lighter was given to different magic shops around Fiore, and were sold quite cheaply. Despite being sold for low prices, it can actually be a very powerful magic, depending on the user. To use this magic, one must light the lighter then channel their magic power into the lighter. This will cause the forging to begin, creating something unique based on which lighter is used and what the users personality is like. The amount that gets created depends on how much magic power is given to the lighter. Depending on the lighter that gets used, the amount of magic power needed varies greatly. These creations are also not permanent, as they will return to flames once the lighter closes or the flame goes out. The fire that comes from these lighters can be difficult to put out though, as they will continue to burn even in an absence of oxygen and will only go out in an inert atmosphere or a total vacuum. There are rumours of a sixth, all powerful lighter among the users of this magic. The different users have their own ideas about this lighter, like Baal who has come to believe that you have to combine all five of the other lighters to create the final lighter. But even though they don't agree on everything, those that do believe in it agree on at least two things: the name and it's power. Forging Lighters Forging Lighters, while all being unique, share some common characteristics. First is that they all take the appearance of ordinary, reuseable metal lighters. Another other thing they have in common is that they are all fueled by a fire lacrima that is stored inside the lighter, but not any ordinary fire lacrima. The lacrima used was created by Dr. Zaius in order to produce one of his unique spells, Secret Flame. Finally, as each individual lighter has its own name, they each have their name engraved on its side. This is the only decoration on the lighters, and the only way to tell them apart from each other by their outward appearance. Each lighter has a different colour fire. This also translates to what colour the creations of that lighter will be. The five Forging Lighters are listed below. *'Amphigúeis' (アンファイジース The Lame One): The creations that this lighter makes are always a type of robotic construct, with the details being decided by the users personality. The user has no say in what actually gets created, as it can only make one robotic guardian for the user, but this robot can evolve together with the user. This was the first of the lighters made, and is often thought of as a prototype, as it cannot complete what it forges, with part of the creation needing to be connected to the fire coming from the lighter at all times. This is where its name comes from, as the creations made are always lame. Another reason it is considered a prototype is because it requires large amounts of magic power to make the complicated constructs that get made by it. However, Amphigúeis is not at all a prototype and was meant to be made this way. It creates lame robots because it was meant to act as a guardian to the user, staying close and protecting them, and the reason it requires the most amount of magic to forge is because it creates the strongest creations out of the five lighters. Amphigúeis' flames are red with parts of its robots appearing to have been painted red. The owner of this lighter is Hephae Bic. *'Kullopodíōn' (ス ハルティング The Halting): Kullopodíōn is a defensive lighter that forges objects based on the the situation. If the person using the lighter can activate his it quick enough and is capable of seeing through the attack, Kullopodíōn can defend against it. After being made, it can't change shape to accommodate for changes in the attack, so it's very important to be able to properly read the attack. It's fire is purple, making purple creations. *'Khalkeús' (コプパースミス Coppersmith): Khalkeús gets its name from its green flames, making whatever gets made from it appear to be made out of rusting copper. The creation of this lighter is capable of changing shape, being very malleable. This makes this lighter a very adaptable to different situations. This lighter is reserved for User:Garlicfork. *'Klutotékhnēs' (レノーネッド アーティフィサー Renowned Artificer): This lighter is considered to be the most in tuned to it's user, because it will create different things based on their emotions. The base of all the creations come from the person's subconcious, making them all similar in one way or another, but they can vary quite significantly between different emotions. Klutotékhnēs produces a yellow fire, as well as yellow creations. This lighter is owned by Baal Zebul. *'Polúmētis' (オフ マニー デビセス Of Many Devices): Polúmētis is considered the most versatile of the five lighters, being the only one that can have multiple creations made at one time. It is also the only lighter that makes what it's user wants it to make instead of just subconsciously affecting the creations. These two points were what it's name comes from. Because of these advantages, it has the draw back of forging things with the smallest amount of magic. This results in each individual creation being significantly weaker and smaller than what the other lighters can make. Despite this seeming like a major draw back in comparison to its strong points, a cunning individual would be able to properly make use of it. The flames of this lighter are blue, causing it's creations to be made of a blue metal. *'Aitnaîos' (エートナオス Eetonaosu): The rumoured sixth lighter which is sometimes referred to as the Perfect Forging Lighter. It's power is believed to be a combination of all the strong points of the other five lighters. Trivia *The names of the Forging Lighters are all nicknames of Hephaestus, the Greek God of fire and forging. *If you wish to use this magic, either leave a message on SuBash's Talk Page or in the comment section below stating which lighter you would like to use as well as a link to the character's page who you would like to have use it. If you have not made the character yet, the lighter will be reserved for you. *The lighters listed will be the only ones to be made, so there can only be five users of this magic at one time. First come first serve. **The sixth lighter is so far only a rumour, and thus will not be given to anyone. Category:SuBash Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic